A tiny problem
by xXRainbowKittenXx
Summary: Merlin has been trying to help Gaius with some potions, poultices, and drafts but what will he do when one goes wrong and leaves him in a bit of trouble? Sorry I'm really not good with summaries :p possible pairings later on. Rated T because of mild language
1. Chapter 1: BOOM

**Hey so this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Also I'm writing this off my iPod so I'm sorry for any mistakes or silly autocorrects, I tried to make sure it's okay but tell me if you find anything wrong! Also could you review or pm me to say if you think you'd lie to keep reading this or if I'm wasting my time?!**

**Thanks!**

The room echoed from the resounding boom as one of Merlin's potions blew up in his face.  
'Damn it, I knew I should have left this to Gaius' he thought as he scooped up the remains of a clay bowl in which he'd been heating the mixture. He wasn't sure exactly what had caused such a violent reaction from the brew it he was sure he'd no longer use magic to heat his concoctions.  
"Its late" Merlin told himself quietly as he wiped the brew off his face as best as he could and receded to his room to change into his bedclothes and promptly fell asleep.

Dawn broke as merlin woke up feeling disoriented and sluggish the room still slightly dark thanks to the blanket he'd thrown over his head in the night. He reached up to pull the blanket down but was astounded to find that the top was nowhere near his hand, and that he, in fact, could not find the any edge to the blanket nor to the bed. The once thin and ratty blanket felt colossal and extremely heavy.  
'What is this?' He thought to himself as he held up and inspected an extraordinarily small hand for inspection.  
"GAIUS!" He yelled, or at least tried to yell, even his voice had shrunken and was now much higher than usual and possessed a shrill quality normally found in women.  
"Arthur will have my head if I don't show up for work today... But if I do..." Merlin debated what to do as he crawled out from the confines of his blanket, and dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. Merlin crept under his doorway and dropped down the steps into the main part of his and Gauis's chambers, thankfully his clothes had shrunk with him and he needn't worry about finding a way to cover himself.  
"Gaius!" Merlin shouted when he was beneath Gaius's cot.  
The old man woke with a start as he heard Merlin call his name "Merlin?" He called out questioningly  
"Um.. Down here Gaius" Merlin called out. Gaius bent down and stifled a laugh as his gaze fell upon a very small, rather sheepish looking Merlin. He carefully picked up the small boy.  
"Well, my boy, it seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of a predicament..."


	2. Chapter 2: totally not eavesdropping

**Hey guys thank you for the all the reviews and support! I'm sorry I've taken such a long time but here it is, the second chapter of what I hope to be many. I do not own merlin or any of the characters, just my ideas. I'm still writing on on my iPod sorry agin for any misspellings and such. Keep leaving reviews and I will try to come up with the next update sooner!**

**thanks **

"Merlin, my boy, it seems you've gotten yourself into a bit of a predicament..." Gaius says still holding back laughter  
"Yeah Gaius I know, but what do I do about it?" Replied Merlin, angry at his mentors nonchalant approach to his problem.  
"I honestly don't know merlin..." Sighed Gaius noting his wards frustration "but I suppose the first thing to do would be to find an excuse as to why you can't come to work today." Merlin groaned knowing that whatever excuse Gaius were to give Arthur would undoubtedly decide on his own that Merlin had chosen to neglect his duties in favor of a day in the tavern.  
He turned to Gaius " Is there any way to convince him I'm not drinking myself stupid?" He asked in a hopeful if not resigned voice.  
"I'm afraid Arthur will make his own assumptions... He does seem to make a habit of expecting the worst of you" replied Gaius in an equally resigned voice.

Gwaine had not been eavesdropping. He had simply been going to get a tonic to rid himself of a headache that had been assaulting him for the better part of the evening and into the early hours of the morning, when he happened to hear Gaius choking back laughter as a very small voice had told him of a predicament that the voice had fallen into.  
He had not eavesdropped, he had only waited for Gaius to finish and may have possibly just heard the entire conversation. 'What's happened to Merlin and why will he not be in for work?' wondered the knight leaning his head back and debating going in or not.  
'Well I'm not gonna find out standing around out here' and with that thought he opened the door and his mouth promptly fell agape at the sight. On one of Gaius' workbenches stood a tiny Merlin, no larger than a mouse, who was furiously and futilely looking for someplace to hide.  
Gwaine blinked and rubbed his eyes then burst out laughing leaving a very flustered and very indignant Merlin fuming on the bench. "Well the princess is gonna throw a fit when he find out" stated Gwaine through his laughter. "He won't know what to do!" He said, imagine the look on Arthur's face when he saw his tiny manservant, which only made him laugh harder.  
Merlin began to chuckle and it turned into tiny peals of laughter softer than a flute. Gaius grinned at the sound and began to laugh a barking wheezing laugh and by the time they had all calmed down they were out of breath with Gwaine bending over and Merlin laying on the wooden bench clutching his sides.  
"So my small friend, what In the world happened to you?" Asked Gwaine as he caught his breath.  
"I have no idea!" Said Merlin with his tiny and equally as breathless voice "I really don't know..."


End file.
